Deep in a Volcano
Deep in a Volcano is the third episode in BTFF Adventure World. Plot see Fakhinia. We see the contestants in a forest. Ahmad was sleeping on a tree, his back on a branch, his legs on another and his head on another branch. Charbel was sleeping on him. Lego was shaped like a carpet down at the ground. Nick and Cyber were sleeping on Gazeboes. Armodrillo was leaning at a rock and sleeping. The Alien teleported in. The Platform he is on is floating up. He brought a whistle and blew in it. Everybody woke up suddenly. Lego: What?! What?! What happened? Alien: See this Volcano nearby? Nick: What volcano? The Alien turned to a large tree nearby. Alien: My Talpaedan Firend, can you please destroy this tree. Armodrillo: My pleasure. (prepares Drill Arms then knocks the tree down) They see the Volcano nearby from the hole between the trees. Everybody gasped. Alien: This time, you will go inside this Volcano and get to the core. Diamonds will show you the way. Follow the Diamonds. And also... My Electric Friend. Ahmad: Yes? Alien: Choose a person of the 2 Eliminated People to bring back. Ahmad: Mmm... Bring back Kai. Kai is teleported in. Kai: YAY! Alien: This time, TWO people will be eliminated. Good luck. The Alien teleported out. Kai: I miss this thing! Charbel: Ok Guys, let's form groups. Cyber: (electric accent) People who can survive in Lava go to right, and people who can't, go to the left. Kai, Armodrillo, and Lego went to the right. The other stayed at left. Armodrillo: Well, Come with me Charbel. Charbel went with Armodrillo. Kai: I want... Mmm... Cyber. Lego: Ahmad. Nick: What about me? Lego: Come with us. Lego morphed into a large egg shape. Ahmad and Nick went inside. Armodrillo: Charbel, we're going underground, next to the fire. Armodrillo drilled down. Charbel jumped after him. Ahmad made electric blasts levitating Lego into the lava. Ahmad is driving like that. Kai hugged Cyber's back.. Cyber: (electric accent) What? Kai: Plug your Antinaes onto my shoulders and your tail into my back. Cyber did just that. Kai: Absorb the heat, I'll be taaking some from the lava. Also, swim in the lava like nothing is happening, keep your anitannae's and tail plugged and I'll hold on to you. Cyber jumped into the lava (Kai holding onto him). Cyber: (electric accent) I am surviving in fire! Kai: Yeah, you also got an endless ammo. Meanwhile, Lego was attacked by a Methanosian's Predator. Ahmad: Oh god! Nick: I can shoot Missiles at it! Lego: (attempting to escape) Like you're hands gonna survive the lava?! Meanwhile, Armodrillo is drilling in the ground, Charbel following. Charbel: I think we're lost! Armodrillo: Not really! I can feel the heat Umm... This way! (points to a direction; and they go drill to it) we see the other direction, where a small opening let out Lava. We then hear a scream. Meanwhile, Kai and Cyber are chased by another Methanosian Predator. Kai: Oh God! Cyber: I'll deliver an attack! Kai struggled to the right, but Cyber struggled to the other direction. Cyber shot Electricity. Meanwhile, Lego was hit by the electric blast, causing a part of him to brake, the lava coming in through. Ahmad: UH! Ahmad quickly levitated Lego with electricity throwing him to land. There was still Lava around, but still, there was land. LEgo was broken into small blocks. Lego: What'd you do that for! Ahmad: I saved us from the lava! Nick: Yeah, shut up! Nick shot a missile at Lego who was blown to bits. Suddenly, the Methanosian PRedator came over the bits and jumped at Nick. Ahmad shot lightning at the Predator. The Predator's hand broke. Ahmad: Hey, we can break it! Meanwhile, Armodrillo leaped in the air and crashed at Crabadozer. Crabdozer slammed into Carbel sending him flying at a wall. The Wall cracked and charbel dodged Lava coming out of the wall. Charbel ran up and went through a tunnel. He found a Diamond. Charbel: Armodrillo! Diamond! Armodrillo: Hard to come! Give me a hand! Charbel: Sure! (duplicates into five clones) How about ten? Charbels charged at Crabdozer. Nick shot lots of Missiles from both of his arms and Gyro Spun, while Ahmad shot lightning. The Methanosian PRedator broke into bits, with Lego regenerating. Lego: What'd you do that for! Nick: I meant to aim at the- Hey! A Diamond! Nick pointed to a Diamond at a rock opening nearby. Ahmd: Let's go! Ahmad jumped from Rock to rock, Nick following. Lego stretched his legs and arms and followed. Cyber blasted Electricity towards the Methanosian Predator breaking it to bits. Cyber swam down towards the rocks where Ahmad, Lego and Nick were. Kai and Cyber let go each other and run. Meanwhile, the five clones of Charbel held off Crabdozer and threw him at a wall. Armodrillo drilled at the cieling causing it to fall on Crabdozer. Armodrillo: Let's go! Armodrillo and Charbel ran up and found a dead end. Armodrillo: Hey, Where's the Diamond?! Charbel turned to the other direction and found the Diamond UNDER Crabdozer. Armodrillo: Oh you've got to be kidding me! Armodrillo ran up and threw Crabdozer away. Armodrillo and Charbel followed the Diamonds running towards a maze, they followed the Diamonds. Armodrillo saw Cyber and Kai running in front of him, he grabbed Charbel and ran quickly towards a door. Cyber and KAi got in but Armodrillo slammed into the forcefield. Inside the forcefield, was Ahmad, Lego, Nick, Cyber and Kai. Ahmad: Charbel! A tear fell on Ahmad and Charbel's cheeks as they waved goodbye. Alien: And we got winners! Congratulations, Segementesapien, Xerafronian and Electric Yeti! Any wishes? Ahmad: Yes please. I wish Charbel could come bck in the next episode and 2 people others lose in that episode. Alien: Why not? Ok. But the Splixson and Talpaedian are gonna be in the Null Void until the next mission. A Portal appears under Armodrillo and Charbel and it sucks them, taking them to the Null Void. Meanwhile in the Null Void, Armodrillo and Charbel fall down. Dark: Armodrillo! I miss ya pal! Armodrillo: Not really. Armodrillo punches Dark, sending him flying and unconsious. Armodrillo: And that is for betraying me! THE END! Characters *Alien Contestants (with rank) #Ahmad #Lego #Nick #Cyber #Kai #Armodrillo (Eliminated) #Charbel (Eliminated) Hazards *Methanosian Predator (x2) *Crabdozer